Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring at least one dimension, more especially the diameter of an object, said device having two relatively adjustable light channels, of which one serves as a measuring channel into which the object is introduced and the other serves as a comparison channel, photo-electric transducers for generating electrical quantities representative of the intensity of the illumination passed by each of the light channels, and a comparison circuit for the electrical quantities.